


Ad partes dolentes

by orchid314



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2018 [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchid314/pseuds/orchid314
Summary: Watson considers recent events in the Spring of 1894.





	Ad partes dolentes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for July Writing Prompts. Prompt 8: Descriptive Phrase. Use one of the following in your work today: broken blade, police station, rheumatoid arthritis, secret society, vox populi vox dei, danger zone, performance issues, rapid fire.
> 
> Can be read as a companion to [The Gates of Horn and Ivory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234129).

_Mr Alfred Osgood: Rheumatoid arthritis. Hydr. Chloridi, gr. iij, Opii, gr. j., M. ft. Pilula, 4ta quaque hora._

_Mrs I. Leeson: Dyspepsia. Reminded need for moderate diet, and to initiate exercise regimen prev. agreed upon._

_Capt James Haviland: Presented symptoms of partial emphysema. Referred to Dr Waters._

Watson completed his notes on his meagre flow of patients for the day. The surgery in Kensington was quiet and a long evening stretched before him, with only the newspapers and a fire against the cold spring weather to occupy his time.

He locked the door behind him and headed for the river. A walk would help him to sort his thoughts, which beat like the drum in a relentless tattoo. Holmes back in London. The thrill of apprehending Moran. Holmes asking him to return to Baker Street. The braying member of the Press who had arrived at the very moment that Holmes had made his appeal. Watson, to his shame, giving no reply, avoiding Holmes's eyes as he took his leave. 

Was he secretly relieved to have been cut off? But he could not forget the tremor that had moved across Holmes's upper lip when he made his plea. Watson had felt the old pull move within him then. Against his will. With all the will in the world. Should he go back?


End file.
